legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wade
Wade4 is Kim and Ron's Communication Guru. He's ten years old and has already graduated high school and college. He created the Kimmunicator which has provided Kim with the tools needed to fight her foes. Though Wade is on the large side, his brain is even bigger. He rarely leaves the house and has only been seen in person twice prior to season 4. The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Wade made his first appearance in the first book, Kim Possible: The Extremely Secret Files. He was the one who told Kim that her dad needed to see her at his job. From there, they found out that Dr. Possible's secret project, the Impossible Space Station of the Future, ISSF for short, was stolen by Dr. Drakken and Shego. He then helped them out with finding out what happened the night before. Despite Kim and Ron being millions of light years away from Earth, he was still able to reach them via the Kimmunicator. When he first saw Ratchet and Clank, he was beyond excited to see actual aliens for the first time, which made the 2 of them feel awkward. When Kim asked Wade to analyze a lot of the alien technology around them, he was more than happy to do so as he mentioned that studying alien technology was "a life-long dream of his". As he analyzed the technology, he was able to find out that Dr. Possible's space shuttle was partially consisting of alien technology, hence why they were able to make it to another galaxy within 2 hours when standard space shuttle from Earth had no way of making it that far within anyone's lifetime, much less within a very brief period of time. He also found out that the same goes for the ISSF. After Drakken and Shego stealing the space shuttle caused Kim and Ron to remain in space for 2 weeks, Wade spent that time studying the alien technology on the space cruiser that they were staying one, the one owned by Megacorp. From this, he was able to learn so much about alien technology and became adapted to building all sorts of advanced materials and gadgets with what he was able to learn. He was able to build a fully functioning vendor to which he can warp things to the group as well as have them warp things to him. He also build a device that can instantaneously repair Ron's pants incase anything were to happen to them, to which it came in handy several times during the mission, much to the relief of Kim, Ratchet and Clank. He, however, wished to study more alien technology, even asked Kim and Ratchet to send any materials to him, to which they did. He was especially fascinated with Ratchet's Omniwrench as it was made from alien metal that he wanted to analyze. Wade had been helpful several times during the mission, be it providing them with useful gadgets, looking up things for them, informing them of anything that they needed to know, even tracking the pieces of Dr. Possible's space shuttle, to which Drakken had broken into several pieces as an attempt to derail Kim Possible's mission to thwart their plans. Wade was also very much appreciated by Ratchet and Clank as much as Kim and Ron and had become a real close friend to them. Category:Characters that hail from the Kim Possible universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Heroic Genius Category:Tech Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Computer Geeks Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micheal Clarke Duncan Category:Child Prodigies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryohei Kimura Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles